Memories
The Memories page in Wizardess Heart+ is an Album that archive CGs and stories that players gain by completing Mystery Series episodes or events and can be accessed through the menu button. This article page will only list all CGs shown in Wizardess Heart+. Disclaimer: All images are used here in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart is Coprighted by © 2015 NTT Solmare Corporation. All rights reserved. Characters |-|Alfonse= Alfonse Goldstein have at total 25 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev07701.jpg Ev07702.jpg Ev07703.jpg Ev07704.jpg Ev07705.jpg Ev07706.jpg Ev07707.jpg Ev07708.jpg Ev07709.jpg Ev07710.jpg Ev07711.jpg Ev07712.jpg Ev07713.jpg Ev07714.jpg Ev07715.jpg Ev07716.jpg Ev07717.jpg CH!3.jpg|Alfonse Chapter 13 CH131.jpg|Alfonse Chapter 13 HE.jpg|Alfonse Happy Ending HE1.jpg|Alfonse Happy Ending HE2.jpg|Alfonse Happy Ending HE3.jpg|Alfonse Happy Ending NE.jpg|Alfonse Normal Ending NE2.jpg|Alfonse Normal Ending Event Get physical 2018 - cg 4.jpg|Get Physical The vow cg 5.jpg|The Vow Alfonse BeachRomance.jpg|Beach Romance |-|Azusa = Azusa Kuze have at total 23 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev060101.jpg|Azusa - Day 1 788156542.jpg|Azusa - Day 1 192525614.jpg|Azusa - Day 2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-24-39|Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-02|Azusa - Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-18|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-35|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-25-59|Azusa - Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-26-20|Azusa - Day 7 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-26-40|Azusa - Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-42-32|Azusa - Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-00|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-16|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-32|Azusa - Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-34-51|Azusa - Day 11-2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-07|Azusa - Day 11-2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-22|Azusa - Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-35-44|Azusa - Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-02|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-23|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-40|Azusa Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-36-57|Azusa Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-37-12|Azusa Normal ending Event ev061501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Azusa ev061601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Azusa ev061801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Azusa ev062001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Azusa ev062301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Azusa sp062401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Azusa sp063001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Azusa 193d45536b0cca943a2ce525ff2288f8.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Azusa tumblr_pecn7uOmZo1uhqmug_1280.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out: Azusa Special thanks - Azusa card.jpg|Luca & Azusa Special Thanks! |-|Caesar= Main Route Caesar cg.png|Caesar Chapter 1 Caesar cg1.png|Caesar Chapter 1 Caesar cg2.png|Caesar Chapter 1 Ev07904.jpg|Caesar Chapter 2 Ev07905.jpg|Caesar Chapter 2 Ev07906.jpg|Caesar Chapter 2 Ev07907.jpg|Caesar Chapter 2 Ev07908.jpg|Caesar Chapter 4 Ev07909.jpg|Caesar Chapter 4 Ev07910.jpg|Caesar Chapter 5 Ev07911.jpg|Caesar Chapter 5 Ev07912.jpg|Caesar Chapter 5 Ev07913.jpg|Caesar Chapter 7 Ev07914.jpg|Caesar Chapter 7 Ev07915.jpg|Caesar Chapter 10 Ev07916.jpg|Caesar Chapter 10 Ev07917.jpg|Caesar Chapter 10 CCH12.jpg|Caesar Chapter 12 CCH121.jpg|Caesar Chapter 12 CHE1.jpg|Caesar Happy Ending CHE2.jpg|Caesar Happy Ending CHE3.jpg|Caesar Happy Ending CHE4.jpg|Caesar Happy Ending NE1.jpg|Caesar Normal Ending CNE2.jpg|Caesar Normal Ending Event The vow cg 4.jpg|The Vow: Caesar Ghoul's Night Out Caesar.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out |-|Cerim = Cerim Leiado have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Cerim Leiado Main Story Day 1 - 1.png|Cerim CG from Day 1 Cerim Leiado Main Story Day 1 - 2.png|Cerim Route CG from Day 1 Cerim Leiado CG Day 2 - 1.png|Cerim CG from Day 2 Cerim Leiado CG Day 2 - 2.png|Cerim CG from Day 2 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-57-47|Cerim Day 3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-09|Cerim Day 3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-24|Cerim Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-42|Cerim Day 5 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-58-58|Cerim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-16|Cerim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-41|Carim Day 6 Screenshot_2017-11-26-00-59-57|Cerim Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-14|Cerim Day 9 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-32|Cerim Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-00-51|Cerim Day 10 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-09|Cerim Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-25|Cerim Day 11-3 Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-49|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-03-06|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-03-22|Cerim Normal Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-40|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-01-58|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-15|Cerim Happy Ending Screenshot_2017-11-26-01-02-31|Cerim Happy Ending Event Shall we dance Cerim.jpg|Shall We Dance? 2nd Year Anniversary Cerim.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary Travel into the storybook cerim cg.png|Travel into the Storybook: Cerim Steampunk Style Cerim.png|Steampunk Style Decision-making Cerim.jpg|Decision-making 3rd Year Anniversary Cerim.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary The night class cg 7.jpg|The Night Class: Cerim Ghoule's Night Out Cerim.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out |-|Elias = Elias Goldstein have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Elias cg day 1.jpg|Elias Route CG from Day 1 Elias cg day 1 - 2.jpg|Elias Route CG from Day 1 -2 ev010201.jpg|Elias - Day 3 ev010202.jpg|Elias - Day 3 ev010301.jpg|Elias - Day 5 ev010302.jpg|Elias - Day 5 ev010401.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010402.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010403.jpg|Elias - Day 7 ev010501.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010502.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010503.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010504.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010505.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010506.jpg|Elias - Day 8 ev010601.jpg|Elias - Day 10 ev010701.jpg|Elias - Day 11-2 ev010801.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010802.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010803.jpg|Elias - Day 11-3 ev010901.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev010902.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev010903.jpg|Elias - Happy Ending ev011001.jpg|Elias - Normal Ending Event ev011101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Elias ev011201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Elias! ev011301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Elias ev011501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Elias ev011601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Elias ev011801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Elias ev011901.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Elias ev012001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Elias ev012101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias sp012401.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias sp012601.jpg|Honey Trap: Elias sp012801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Elias sp013001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Elias My Brother My Enemy Elias.jpg|My Brother, My Enemy Decision-making Elias.jpg|Decision-making 3rd Year Anniversary.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary The night class cg 5.jpg|The Night Class: Elias For_You_I_Will_CG.jpg|For You I Will For_You_I_Will_-_Thank_You_Card_from_Elias.jpg|For You I Will - Card Cg 8.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off Get physical 2018 - cg 6.jpg|Get Physical: Elias Elias BeachRomance.jpg|Beach Romance The Sequel Ev09801.jpg Ev09802.jpg Elias Sequel 3.jpg Elias Sequel 4.jpg Elias Sequel 5.jpg Elias Sequel 6.jpg Elias Sequel 7.jpg Elias Sequel 9.jpg Elias Sequel 8.jpg Elias Sequel 10.jpg Elias Sequel 11.jpg Elias Sequel 12.jpg Elias Sequel 15.jpg Elias Sequel 13.jpg Elias Sequel 14.jpg Elias Sequel 17.jpg Elias Sequel 18.jpg Elias Sequel 19.jpg Elias Sequel 20.jpg |-|Glenn = Glenn Qing have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev0570101.jpg|Glenn - Day 1 ev0570201.jpg|Glenn Day 2 ev0570202.jpg|Glenn Day 2 ev0570301.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570302.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570303.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570304.jpg|Glenn Day 4 ev0570401.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570402.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570403.jpg|Glenn Day 5 ev0570501.jpg|Glenn Day 8 ev0570502.jpg|Glenn Day 8 ev0570601.jpg|Glenn Day 9 ev0570602.jpg|Glenn Day 9 ev0570701.jpg|Glenn Day 10 ev0570702.jpg|Glenn Day 10 ev0570801.jpg|Glenn Day 13 ev0570802.jpg|Glenn Day 13 ev0570901.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570902.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570903.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0570904.jpg|Glenn Happy Ending ev0571001.jpg|Glenn Normal Ending ev0571002.jpg|Glenn Normal Ending Event sp0572801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Glenn sp0573001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Glenn 25359933_1509634895810857_1082705136_n.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Glenn |-|Guy = Guy Brighton have a total 24 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0560101.jpg|Day 1 Ev0560102.jpg|Day 1 Ev0560201.jpg|Day 3 Ev0560301.jpg|Day 7 Ev0560302.jpg|Day 7 Ev0560401.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560402.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560403.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560404.jpg|Day 9 Ev0560501.jpg|Day 10 Ev0560502.jpg|Day 10 Ev0560601.jpg|Day 11-1 Ev0560602.jpg|Day 11-1 Ev0560701.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560702.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560703.jpg|Day 11-2 Ev0560801.jpg|Day 11-3 Ev0560802.jpg|Day 11-3 Normal1.png|Normal Ending Normal2.png|Normal Ending Ev0560901.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560902.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560903.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0560904.jpg|Happy Ending Event 2nd Year Anniversary Guy.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary Honey Trap Guy.jpg|Honey Trap Travel into the storybook guy cg.png|Travel into the Storybook: Guy Sporty Style Guy.jpg|Sporty Style |-|Hiro = Hiro Tachibana have a total 23 CGs from his main route. Main Route Hirocg1.jpg|Day 1 Hirocg2.jpg Hirocg3.jpg Hirocg4.jpg Hirocg5.jpg Hirocg6.jpg Hirocg7.jpg Screenshot 20180408-220038.jpg|Day 9 CG 9 Hiro Route.png|Day 9 CG 10 Hiro Route.png CG 11 Hiro Route.png CG 12 Hiro Route.png CG 13 Hiro Route.png CG 14 Hiro Route.png CG 15 Hiro Route.png CG 16 Hiro Route.png CG 17 Hiro Route.png CG 18 Hiro Route.png CG 19 Hiro Route.png CG 20 Hiro Route.png CG 21 Hiro Route.png Event Cg 6.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off A day in the night class cg 2.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Hiro Get physical 2018 - cg 2.jpg|Get Physical: Hiro Beach Romance Hiro.jpg|Beach Romance The Trust Hiro.jpg|The Trust |-|Joel = Joel Crawford have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0430102.jpg ev0430101.jpg|Joel - Day 1 ev0430201.jpg|Joel - Day 3 ev0430202.jpg|Joel - Day 3 ev0430301.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430302.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430401.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430402.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430403.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430404.jpg|Joel - Day 6 ev0430501.jpg|Joel - Day 7 ev0430601.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430602.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430603.jpg|Joel - Day 10 ev0430701.jpg|Joel - Day 11-2 ev0430702.jpg|Joel - Day 11-2 ev0430801.jpg|Joel - Day 11-3 ev0430802.jpg|Joel - Day 11-3 ev0430901.jpg|Joel - Normal Ending ev0431001.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending ev0431002.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending ev0431003.jpg|Joel - Happy Ending Event ev0431601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Joel ev0431801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Joel ev0432001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Joel ev0432101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Joel ev0432201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Joel! ev0432301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Joel sp0432401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Joel sp0432601.jpg|Honey Trap: Joel sp0433001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Joel tumblr_paullqBB2r1wmi5yko2_400.jpg|Decision-making: Joel 24824478_1501733069934373_2144543176_n.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Joel A day in the night class cg 5.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Joel The vow cg 3.jpg|The Vow: Joel tumblr_pebhzurdXX1xtr8mlo7_r1_1280.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out: Joel tumblr_pegmcdiNlG1vw6csm_540.jpg|Fangtastic Seduction: Joel |-|Klaus = Klaus Goldstein have 27 CGs from his main route I, 21 CGs from its sequel and 25 from his main route II, making it a total of 74 main CGs. Main Route I ev040101.jpg|Klaus - Day 1 ev040102.jpg|Klaus - Day 1 ev040201.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040202.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040203.jpg|Klaus - Day 3 ev040301.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040302.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040303.jpg|Klaus - Day 5 ev040401.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040402.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040403.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040404.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040405.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040406.jpg|Klaus - Day 6 ev040501.jpg|Klaus - Day 9 ev040502.jpg|Klaus - Day 9 ev040601.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-2 ev040602.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-2 ev040701.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040801.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040802.jpg|Klaus - Day 11-3 ev040901.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040902.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040903.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev040904.jpg|Klaus Happy Ending ev041001.jpg|Klaus Normal Ending ev041002.jpg|Klaus Normal Ending Sequel 20180409 220702.png|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 1 20180409 220646.png|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 1 20180409 220215.png|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 1 Klaus Sequel 4.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 1 Klaus Sequel 5.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 3 Klaus Sequel 6.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 3 Klaus Sequel 7.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 3 Klaus Sequel 8.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 4 Klaus Sequel 9.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 4 Klaus Sequel 10.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 4 Klaus Sequel 11.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 5 Klaus Sequel 12.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 5 Klaus Sequel 13.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 6 Klaus Sequel 14.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 6 Klaus Sequel 15.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 6 Klaus Sequel 16.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 8 Klaus Sequel 18.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Chapter 8 Klaus Sequel 19.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Happy Ending Klaus Sequel 20.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Happy Ending Klaus Sequel 21.jpg|Klaus Sequel - Happy Ending Main Route II Ev07801.jpg Ev07802.jpg Ev07803.jpg Ev07804.jpg Ev07805.jpg Ev07806.jpg Ev07807.jpg Klaus II 7.jpg Klaus II 8.jpg Klaus II 9.jpg Klaus II 10.jpg Klaus II 11.jpg Klaus II 15.jpg Klaus II 13.jpg Klaus II 14.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-24 at 9.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-24 at 9.27.18 PM.png Ev07818.jpg Ev07819.jpg Ev07820.jpg Ev07823.jpg|Normal ending Ev07824.jpg|Normal ending Ev07825.jpg|Normal ending Klaus II HE.jpg|Happy Ending Klaus II HE2.jpg|Happy Ending Event ev041301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Klaus ev041401.jpg|The Performing Festival: Klaus ev041501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Klaus ev041601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Klaus ev041701.jpg|Happy Birthday, Klaus! Star night princess card.jpg|Star Night Princess card ev041801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Klaus ev042001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Klaus ev042101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Klaus ev042301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Klaus sp042401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Klaus sp042501.jpg|Be My Personal Assistant (Special Photo) sp042601.jpg|Honey Trap: Klaus sp042801.jpg|Oh! My Hero! - Klaus sp043001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Klaus MOLKlaus.jpg|Melody of Love My Brother My Enemy.jpg|My brother, My Enemy Decision-making Klaus.jpg|Decision-making 3rd Anniversary Klaus.jpg|3rd Anniversary The night class cg 1.jpg|The Night Class: Klaus LSISK.jpg|Love Sparkle in Skies Cg 5.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off A Day in the Night Class.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Klaus The vow cg 7.jpg|The Vow: Klaus Beach Romance Klaus.jpg|Beach Romance |-|Luca = Luca Orlem have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev020101.jpg|Luca - Day 1 ev020102.jpg|Luca - Day 1 ev020201.jpg|Luca - Day 3 ev020202.jpg|Luca - Day 3 ev020301.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020302.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020303.jpg|Luca - Day 6 ev020401.jpg|Luca - Day 8 ev020501.jpg|Luca - Day 9 ev020502.jpg|Luca - Day 9 ev020601.jpg|Luca - Day 11-1 ev020602.jpg|Luca - Day 11-1 ev020701.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020702.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020703.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020704.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020801.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020802.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020803.jpg|Luca - Day 11-3 ev020901.jpg|Luca - Happy Ending ev020902.jpg|Luca - Happy Ending ev021001.jpg|Luca - Normal Ending Event ev021101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Luca ev021301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Luca ev021501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Luca ev021201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Luca! ev021601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Luca ev021801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Luca ev022001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Luca ev022301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Luca sp022401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Luca sp022601.jpg|Honey Trap: Luca sp022801.jpg|Oh! My Hero! (Luca) sp023001.jpg|Steampunk Style Photo: Luca tumblr_p1dhchLFiA1vrordvo2_1280.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Luca The night class cg 6.jpg|The Night Class: Luca Special thanks - Luca card.jpg|Luca & Azusa Special Thanks! tumblr_peb5z4QMJ51tn5nvyo1_500.png|Ghoul’s Night Out: Luca |-|Leon = Leon have a total 21 CGs from his main route. Main Route ev0450101.jpg|Leon - Day 1 ev0450201.jpg|Leon - Day 4 ev0450301.jpg|Leon - Day 5 ev0450302.jpg|Leon - Day 5 ev0450401.jpg|Leon - Day 8 ev0450402.jpg|Leon - Day 8 ev0450501.jpg|Leon - Day 9 ev0450502.jpg|Leon - Day 9 ev0450601.jpg|Leon - Day 10 ev0450602.jpg|Leon - Day 10 ev0450701.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450702.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450703.jpg|Leon - Day 11-2 ev0450801.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450802.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450803.jpg|Leon - Day 12 ev0450901.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0450902.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0450903.jpg|Leon Happy Ending ev0451001.jpg|Leon Normal Ending ev0451002.jpg|Leon Normal Ending Event ev0452101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Leon sp0452401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Leon sp0453001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Leon 5c42bd07969a998be89f5eda249e2a43.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Leon FSLeon.jpg|Fangtastic Seduction: Leon |-|Leslie = Leslie Roseblade have a total 21 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev0650101.jpg|Leslie - Day 1 Ev0650102.jpg|Leslie - Day 1 ev0650201.jpg|Leslie - Day 3 ev0650202.jpg|Leslie - Day 3 ev0650301.jpg|Leslie - Day 4 ev0650401.jpg|Leslie - Day 6 ev0650402.jpg|Leslie - Day 6 ev0650501.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650502.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650503.jpg|Leslie - Day 7 ev0650601.jpg|Leslie - Day 9 ev0650602.jpg|Leslie - Day 9 ev0650701.jpg|Leslie - Day 10 ev0650702.jpg|Leslie - Day 10 ev0650801.jpg|Leslie - Day 13 ev0650802.jpg|Leslie - Day 13 ev0650901.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0650902.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0650903.jpg|Leslie - Happy Ending ev0651001.jpg|Leslie - Normal Ending ev0651002.jpg|Leslie - Normal Ending Event sp0653001.jpg|Sporty Style Photo: Leslie 3rd Year Anniversary Leslie.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary The night class cg 8.jpg|The Night Class: Leslie |-|Mel = Mel Glover have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Event |-|Randy = Randy March have a total 23 CGs from his main route. Main Route Ev050101.jpg|Randy Route CG - from Day 1 ev050102.jpg|Randy - Day 1 ev050201.jpg|Randy - Day 2 ev050202.jpg|Randy - Day 2 ev050301.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050302.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050303.jpg|Randy - Day 4 ev050401.jpg|Randy - Day 5 ev050402.jpg|Randy - Day 5 ev050501.jpg|Randy - Day 8 ev050502.jpg|Randy - Day 8 ev050601.jpg|Randy - Day 10 ev050602.jpg|Randy - Day 10 ev050603.jpg|Randy - Day 11-1 ev050604.jpg|Randy - Day 11-1 ev050701.jpg|Randy - Day 11-2 ev050702.jpg|Randy - Day 11-2 ev050801.jpg|Randy - Day 11-3 ev050802.jpg|Randy - Day 11-3 ev050901.jpg|Randy - Happy Ending ev050902.jpg|Randy - Happy Ending ev051001.jpg|Randy - Normal Ending ev051002.jpg|Randy - Normal Ending Event ev051201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Randy! ev051301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Randy ev051501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Randy ev051601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Randy ev051801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Randy ev052001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Randy ev052301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Randy sp052401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Randy sp052601.jpg|Honey Trap: Randy sp052801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Randy sp053001.jpg|Steampunk Style Photo: Randy The night class cg 2.jpg|The Night Class: Randy Decision-making Randy.jpg|Decision-making 3rd Year Anniversary Randy.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Ghoul's night Out Randy.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out Fangtastic Seduction Randy.jpg|Fangtastic Seduction |-|Sigurd = Sigurd Curtis have a total 22 CGs from his main route. Main Route Sig1.png|Day 1 Ev0660102.jpg|Day 1 Ev0660201.jpg|Day 2 Ev0660202.jpg|Day 2 Ev0660203.jpg|Day 2 Ev0660301.jpg|Day 3 Ev0660302.jpg|Day 3 Ev0660401.jpg|Day 4 Ev0660501.jpg|Day 5 Ev0660502.jpg|Day 5 Ev0660601.jpg|Day 6 Ev0660602.jpg|Day 6 Ev0660701.jpg|Day 7 Ev0660702.jpg|Day 7 Ev0660703.jpg|Day 7 Ev0660801.jpg|Day 8 Ev0660802.jpg|Day 8 Ev0660901.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0660902.jpg|Happy Ending Ev0660903.jpg|Happy Ending Sigurd Normal Ending 1.jpg|Normal Ending Sigurd Normal Ending 2.jpg|Normal Ending Event This section is missing 2 cgs/cards. Decision-making Sigurd.jpg|Decision-making 3rd Year Anniversary Sigurd.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary The night class cg 3.jpg|The Night Class: Sigurd |-|Vincent = Vincent Knight have a total 21 CGs from his main route and 20 CGs from his sequel. Main Route ev0440201.jpg|Vincent - Day 4 ev0440202.jpg|Vincent - Day 4 ev0440301.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440302.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440303.jpg|Vincent - Day 5 ev0440401.jpg|Vincent - Day 6 ev0440402.jpg|Vincent - Day 6 ev0440501.jpg|Vincent - Day 8 ev0440502.jpg|Vincent - Day 8 ev0440601.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440602.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440603.jpg|Vincent - Day 10 ev0440701.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-2 ev0440702.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-2 ev0440801.jpg|Vincent - Day 11-3 ev0440901.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0440902.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0440903.jpg|Vincent - Happy Ending ev0441001.jpg|Vincent - Normal Ending ev0441002.jpg|Vincent - Normal Ending Sequel Event ev0442001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Vincent ev0442101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Vincent sp0442401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Vincent sp0442701.jpg|My Knight in Shining Armor ～Vincent's Birthday～ sp0443001.jpg|Modern Style Photo: Vincent 3rd Year Anniversary Vincent.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Cg 7.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off Get physical 2018 - cg 10.jpg|Get Physical: Vincent The vow cg 2.jpg|The Vow: Vincent Beach Romance Vincent.jpg|Beach Romance Ghoul's Night Out Vincent.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out Fangtastic Seduction Vincent.jpg|Fangtastic Seduction |-|Yukiya = Yukiya Reizen have a total 23 CGs from his main route and 20 CGs from his sequel. Main Route ev030101.jpg|Yukiya - Day 1 ev030102.jpg|Yukiya - Day 1 ev030201.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030202.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030203.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030204.jpg|Yukiya - Day 3 ev030301.jpg|Yukiya - Day 5 ev030302.jpg|Yukiya - Day 5 ev030401.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030402.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030403.jpg|Yukiya - Day 6 ev030501.jpg|Yukiya - Day 9 ev030502.jpg|Yukiya - Day 9 ev030601.jpg|Yukiya - Day 10 ev030602.jpg|Yukiya - Day 10 ev030701.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030702.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030703.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-2 ev030801.jpg|Yukiya - Day 11-3 ev030901.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev030902.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev030903.jpg|Yukiya - Happy Ending ev031001.jpg|Yukiya - Normal Ending Sequel Event ev031101.jpg|The Magic Competition: Yukiya ev031201.jpg|Happy Birthday, Yukiya! ev031301.jpg|Sweet 'n Delightful Date: Yukiya ev031501.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Yukiya ev031601.jpg|Winter Holidays Photo: Yukiya ev031801.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Yukiya ev031901.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Yukiya ev032001.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Yukiya ev032101.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Yukiya ev032301.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Yukiya sp032401.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Yukiya sp032801.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Yukiya sp033001.jpg|Gothic Style Photo: Yukiya 3rd Year Anniversary Yukiya.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Cg 9.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off Sweeter than chocolate - cg.png|Sweeter than Chocolate! Yukiya CG Sweete than chocolate - yuki card.png|Sweeter than Chocolate! Yukiya Card Get physical 2018 - cg 9.jpg|Get Physical: Yukiya The vow cg 1.jpg|The Vow: Beach Romance Yukiya.jpg|Beach Romance |-|Zeus = Zeus Brundle have a total 25 CGs from his main route. Main Route Zeus_brundle_cg_1.jpg|Day 1 Zeus_brundle_cg_2.jpg|Day 1 Zeus_brundle_cg_3.jpg|Day 1 zeus1.png|Day 3 zeus2.png|Day 3 zeus3.png|Day 3 zeus4.png|Day 3 zeus5.png|Day 3 Zeus6.png|Day 6 zeus6.1.png|Day 6 Zeus6.2.png|Day 6 zeus8.png|Day 8 zeus8.1.png|Day 8 zeus8.2.png|Day 8 zeus10.png|Day 10 zeus10.1.png|Day 10 zeus10.2.png|Day 10 zeus13.1.png|Day 13 zeus13.2.png|Day 13 zeus13.3.png|Day 13 zeus14.png|Day 14 zeushappyend1.png|Happy Ending zeushappyend2.png|Happy Ending Zeusnormalend1.jpg|Normal Ending Zeusnormalend2.jpg|Normal Ending Main Route Cg 4.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off A day in the night class cg 1.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Zeus Get physical 2018 - cg 1.jpg|Get Physical: Zeus The vow cg 6.jpg|The Vow: Zeus BeachromanceZeus.jpg|Beach Romance Fangtastic Seduction Zeus.jpg|Fangtastic Seduction The Trust Zeus.jpg|The Trust Group In February 24 of 2018, the game had a total of 57 Group CGs. ev990101.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Elias, Luca and Yukiya ev990102.jpg|Magic Trick or Treat!: Klaus, Randy and Azusa ev990201.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Elias & Klaus Ev990202.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Luca & Yukiya ev990203.jpg|Battle Mode in a Love Sandwich: Randy & Azusa ev990301.jpg|Holiday Group Photo: Elias, Luca, Yukiya and Joel ev990302.jpg|Holiday Group Photo: Klaus, Randy and Azusa ev990401.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Elias, Luca, Yukiya Ev990402.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Klaus, Joel ev990403.jpg|Gedoneferia ～May I serve you?～: Randy, Azusa ev990501.jpg|My Prince's Birthday: Elias, Yukiya ev990601.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Elias, Joel ev990602.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Luca, Randy ev990603.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Yukiya, Azusa ev990604.jpg|Love Scramble ～Overnight Field Trip～: Klaus, Vincent ev990701.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Elias, Klaus, Joel ev990702.jpg|Gedonelune Costume Party: Yukiya, Vincent, Leon ev990801.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Yukiya, Klaus, Joel ev990802.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Luca, Azusa ev990803.jpg|Shall We Dance?: Randy, Cerim sp990901.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Joel, Vincent, Leon, Guy sp990902.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Cerim sp990903.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary: Azusa, Klaus, Randy sp991001.jpg|Message Card from Elias, Klaus, Yukiya sp991002.jpg|Message Card from Luca, Joel, Guy, Leon sp991003.jpg|Message Card from Randy, Vincent, Cerim, Azusa sp991101.jpg|Honey Trap: Elias, Luca sp991102.jpg|Honey Trap: Klaus, Randy sp991103.jpg|Honey Trap: Joel, Guy sp991201.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Luca, Klaus sp991202.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Yukiya, Randy sp991203.jpg|Oh! My Hero!: Elias, Glenn sp991301.jpg|Spring-is-here Background Travel into the storybook cerim and guy cg.jpg|Travel into the Storybook: Cerim and Guy Sp991502.jpg|Team Steampunk Photo: Luca, Randy, Cerim Sp991501.jpg|Team Modern Photo: Klaus, Azusa, Vincent sp991503.jpg|Team Sporty Photo: Elias, Guy, Glenn, Leslie sp991504.jpg|Team Gothic Photo: Yukiya, Joel, Leon Chibis in Water Festival.jpg|Chilis in Water Festival Idol Team.jpg|Photo - Idol Team - tumblr_paul1xWFpQ1wmi5yko2_400.jpg|Photo: - Brass Band Team - tumblr_paul1xWFpQ1wmi5yko3_400.jpg|Photo -Band Team- tumblr_paul1xWFpQ1wmi5yko4_400.jpg|Photo -Orchestra Team- Camping in Forrest Autumn.jpg|Camping in the Forest -Autumn- Fun in the Universe.jpg|Fun in the Universe tumblr_paulfmABJZ1wmi5yko3_500.png|My brother, My Enemy tumblr_paullqBB2r1wmi5yko3_400.jpg|Decision-making Photo Elias & Joel Decision-making Klaus&Sigurd.jpg|Decision-making: Klaus&Sigurd Desicion-making Randy&Cerim.jpg|Decision-making: Randy&Cerim Tumblr pc51irijZE1wmi5yko1 640.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Team A tumblr_pc51irijZE1wmi5yko4_640.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Team B 606ac7e9bba95e3697e8cead41ea4eb7.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary:Team C tumblr_pc51irijZE1wmi5yko2_500.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Team D 3rd Year Anniversary Team E.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary: Team E Holiday Chibi.jpg|Holiday Chibi Group Photo The night class cg 4.jpg|The Night Class: Klaus, Randy and Sigurd The night class cg 9.jpg|The Night Class: Elias, Luca, Cerim and Leslie Cg 1.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off: Klaus, Zeus Cg 2.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off: Hiro, Vincent Cg 3.jpg|Steaming Love Spin-off: Elias, Yukiya A day in the night class cg 3.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Lucious, Zeus and Hiro A day in the night class cg 6.jpg|A Day in the Night Class: Randy, Klaus, Alfonse and Joel Get physical 2018 - cg 3.jpg|Get Physical: Zeus and Hiro Get physical 2018 - cg 8.jpg|Get Physical: Alfonse, Klaus, Elias and Joel Get physical 2018 - cg 5.jpg|Get Physical: Alfonse and Klaus Get physical 2018 - cg 7.jpg|Get Physical: Elias and Joel Get physical 2018 - cg 11.jpg|Get Physical: Vincent and Yukiya The vow cg 8.jpg|The Vow Photo -Glenn, Sigurd, Guy- The vow cg 9.jpg|The Vow Photo -Luca, Azusa, Leon, Mel- Sp992901.jpg|New Friends of Amelia❤ Photo -Amelia & Scarlett- Sp992902.jpg|New Friends of Amelia❤ Photo -Amelia & Augustus- Sp992903.jpg|New Friends of Amelia❤ Photo -Augustus & Scarlett- AEY_BeachRomance.jpg|Beach Romance: Yukiya, Elias and Alfonse Beach Romanceh KVZH.jpg|Beach Romance Klaus,Vincen, Zeus,Hiro Tumblr peoksyThfI1vw6csm 1280.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out: Randy, Azusa, Vincent tumblr_peixmbYL5q1vw6csm_540.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out: Joel, Caesar Ghoules Night Out Cerim Luca.jpg|Ghoul's Night Out: Cerim&Luca The Trust.jpg|The Trust Trivia *In February 24 of 2018, the game had a total of 647 CGs. *The game "Win His Heart Slots" contain some of the above CGs and new CGs never shown in Wizardess Heart+. Category:Gameplay Category:Gallery